Depression Or a Calling?
by Croweater
Summary: A new adventure awaits Tru and her friends as Davis seeks a replacement for Gardez.     To add to that Tru's 'calling' has been on hatius since Christmas... only adding to that stress, knowing that Carrie knows her deep dark secret. What next?


Depression or a Calling?

Tru Davies yawned rolling over turning off her alarm as she ran her fingers through her brunette hair. "Morning comes to soon." She groaned as she sat up, she'd been up late studying for an up coming test. On the plus side though her 'calling' had been surprisingly slow, since Christmas when she and Jack had gotten closure for Cambria and her aunt for the death of Cambria's mother. She tossed her covers back getting out of bed. Stretching as she walked towards the kitchen, as she reached it the phone rang. She sighed answering it. "Morning Hare." "How'd you know it was me? Wait is it one of those rewind days?" Harrison asked, wondering if he need to know anything from the previous day. "No Harry. I haven't had a rewind in weeks. But that aside it's the twentieth century caller id." Tru told him as she was wondering about the lapse in her rewinds. "Anyways, we still on for breakfast?" Harrison asked his older sister over the phone. "You bet. I'll meet you at the diner." Tru replied back. "Okay then later." Harrison said with his usual quirky laugh. Tru smiled as he did. "See you in a bit." She said as she hung up.

Harrison did the same as he reaching for a t-shirt. Pulling the black muscle shirt over his head then fixed his hair as he grabbed his brown leather jacket heading out the door. Tru quickly showered then changed donning a pair of blue jeans and a light blue hooded sweatshirt. Putting her black leather jacket on, pulling her hair and the hood out as she grabbed her keys and bag. With that she headed out the door. Within minutes she arrived outside the Standard Cafe' she parked her car getting out heading inside. Harrison smiled as he looked up seeing her. She walked to him past a woman around the same age as she. A young boy sat across from her. "Ty, it would be no fun for you." Kris told her younger brother as she took a sip of her coffee. "C'mon sis let me come please? I don't want to go to the arcade alone." Tyler begged. Kris rolled her eyes looking at Tyler's pleading expression. "Fine, but you keep quite ok? This job is important Ty, I need the cash especially now with you around." Kris said with a smile at him as he nodded in agreement.

A waitress poured Tru a cup of coffee. "Could I get a blueberry danish?" Tru asked. "Sure." The waitress replied as she went to get one. "So Tru, you working today?" Harrison asked. "Don't I always?" Tru retorted as the waitress returned with her danish. "Thanks." Tru smiled at her. With a nod the waitress walked away. "Dare I ask what you have planned Hare?" Tru added to him. Harrison shrugged, "I don't know.. I still think something is up with Dad." He replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Harry relax.. dad's trying to be civil." Tru replied back taking a bite of her danish.

In the next booth Tyler spoke as he looked up from his ham and eggs, "Dad called." Kris had just taken a drink of her coffee and coughed gagging on it slightly. Regaining her composure she asked anger her voice. "What?!" Tyler cringed backward at his sister's sharp tone. "He.. he called while you were in the shower." Tyler answered her as he wished he hadn't told her. "Ty he.. you.." Kris stammered angrily. The man who had called that morning was not their biological father, but their step-father. Kris and Tyler's mother had remarried after their father died. After several minutes Kris spoke again. "Ty he's not our dad you know that." "But mom she re.." Tyler began but his sister cut him off. "Tyler not here. I had to run away to get away from him. After..." Kris let her voice trail off not wanting to elaborate here, that an the fact that even now Tyler didn't know the true story behind her leaving at sixteen. "Kris I'm sorry." Tyler said sincerely sorry. "It's fine, cool, whatever... I just need a minute then we'll head to my interview." Kris said as she stood up grabbing her bag as she turned heading towards the restroom. Tyler watched her go then pushed his plate away with a sigh as he sat he sat waiting for his sister to return.

In the restroom Kris leaned against the counter, her eyes downcast as she shuttered trying to clear her mind. She hated her step father, she'd never liked him from the get go, but being ten at the time she had little say. If only her mom had trusted her feelings then, she wouldn't be like this now clinically depressed, so much so she need meds. Kris sighed as she took the prescription bottle from her bag, 'Zoloft' she opened it, dumping two into her hand, then turned on the faucet taking a long drink filling her mouth then tipped her head back dropping the pills in swallowing them.

"What was that?" Harrison asked in a low whisper. Tru just shrugged as she ate the last of her danish. "Whatever you're planning or scheming in that head of yours... be careful okay?" She replied. "I gotta get to class. You can pay for once." She added with a joking laugh. "Fine." Harrison said as he stood up. Tru smiled as she followed suit. "See you later Hare." Tru said as she left. "Later sis." He said as he paid the bill. Tru had just gotten in her car as her cell phone rang. 'City Morgue' read the id. She smiled answering it. "Hey Davis." "Morning, you're heading to class aren't you?" Davis questioned. "Yea, why you need something?" Tru asked. "No not really, just have a few interviews today, people to replace Gardez." Davis told her. "I notice you said Gardez rather than Jack." Tru commented. Davis nodded. "Yea, I did. Thought I'd leave out death." Davis answered with a short laugh. "Good call." Tru said getting into her car starting towards the University. "Well.. I'll uh let you get to class. I'll let you know how it goes later." Davis said as took a sip of his coffee. "Ok, sounds good. Bye." Tru said as she neared the University. "Bye." Davis replied back hanging up the phone.  
Kris came out of the restroom walking back to her brother. She left enough cash on the table for bill and tip as she walked towards the door, with Tyler not far behind.

Tru stood over their cadaver as Jensen and Avery hung back letting her examine it. "You're to through" Jensen joked. "Totally, you'd think you actually expected to bring the body back from the dead." Avery added making a fake moaning sound like a ghost. "Yea, you know me.. I like to know my stuff." Tru said with a laugh, though a lot was on her mind as she wondered of her 'calling' an would had caused the laps in it. She was jarred from her thoughts well the bell rang. "I'm starving let's go get some grub." Avery said pulling off the surgical gloves tossing them in the trash as Jensen and Tru did the same. "That diner you love so much okay Tru?" Jensen asked. "Standard? Yea, that's fine." Tru said as the trio headed there.

Tyler sat bored on couch, while his sister and Davis talked. "You're references are impeccable." Davis commented looking over them. "Says here you've worked in a morgue before." He added. "Yea, for a while. I wanted to go in to criminology but that didn't pan out." Kris told him. Davis nodded. "Well.. um let me go over the other applications an I'll get back to you." He said with a weak smile. "Ok, thanks." Kris said as she stood, Davis did the same. The two shook hands the Kris turned to leave as Tyler hastily stood following his sister out.

At the Standard Tru sat drinking her coffee a bit distractedly, not really hearing the conversations around her. "You've been quite lately." Avery said glancing at Tru, who didn't acknowledge her. "Tru!" Jensen called her name. "Huh, what?" Tru asked looking at him. "What's up something bothering you." Jensen said almost knowingly. Tru just shrugged, "Work has just been a little dead." She said sounding as if she were joking. "I don't know how you do it. Telling the family that so in so died.. Some doctor I'm gonna make." Avery said as she took a French fry from her plate eating it. "You just need to have a little faith in yourself." Tru said reassuringly to her. "Where'd you say Tyler was?" Jensen asked as the thought came to him. "He's visiting his parents. His mother annoys the hell out of me." Avery answered as her cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil." She added answering it. "Hey, we were just talking about you." "Should I worry?" Tyler replied back. "Funny.. when are you coming back?" Avery asked. "Later this weekend." "Cool, Tru an' Jensen are here.. any special message to them?" "Uh.. hi?" Tyler questioned. "He says Hi." Avery told Tru an' Jensen. "Hey Tyler!" Tru call so that he'd hear her. "Enjoy the relatives." Jensen added jokingly. Avery laughed as Tyler spoke. "I'll catch you later, an' we'll hang out." "Ok, bye." Avery said as both hung up. Tru finished the last of her coffee an grabbed her bag, "I'm going to head on to the morgue.

Davis had a few people interviewing today to help out, I want to go see who he found." Avery and Jensen nodded. "Don't forget the test tomorrow." Jensen reminded. "I studied some last night, but maybe the three of us can get together later?" Tru suggested. "Sounds good. Let us know when you leave the morgue." Avery said liking the idea. "Well do." Tru said with a smile as she left her part of the bill on the table then headed out to her car. Tru soon reached the morgue parking her car then headed inside. Carrie and Davis sat in his office talking, when Carrie's cell rang. "Hello?" She asked answering it. "Tru is heading inside." Came Jack's voice over her phone, how he knew Tru's exact location was anyone's guess. "Alright, thanks." Carrie replied with a smile as she hung up. "Something wrong?" Davis asked looking at her. "Nothing that was just someone calling with some info I need." Carried told him. Davis nodded. "When are you going to tell her?" Carrie asked him as if she hated to bring up the subject. Davis looked at Carrie confused.

On the main floor Tru stepped into the elevator an rode up. Carrie glanced towards standards smiling slightly as she saw Tru outside the standard's door. Davis had his back to the door an' had noticed her, the door opened as Tru entered, as she did Davis spoke. "I'll Tru you know later, but not now she's stressed enough with her 'calling' being on hiatus right now." Tru's mouth dropped open at what she heard. She stood there silent at a lose for words. "Davis..." Carrie whispered pointing behind him faking a shocked expression at Tru's arrival. Davis looked confused as he turned to look behind him. "Oh hey Tru!" He said not realizing she'd heard him. "Don't hey me Davis! You told her, I can't believe you!" Tru said finding her voice. "Tru, I though she could help.." Davis said as he quickly stood up. "We had it under control. Things were fine.. so what if it was it's on 'hiatus' it was an' is none of her business!" Tru snapped back as she turned on her heel an' left the morgue in a huff, letting the door slam behind her. "Tru!" Davis called after her, but she ignored him an kept walking without so much as a look back. Davis sighed as he sank back down into his chair. "She'll come around, Davis. I hate to run, but I have to go meet a patient." Carrie said as she stood, grabbing her bag she kissed Davis gently on the forehead then headed towards the door.

Tru sat outside the morgue in her car, on the phone with Harrison. "He told her, how could he?" She asked tears brimming in her eyes as her voice shook with anger. "I don't know, sis is it bad that she knows?" Harrison asked. "Yea, I trusted him!" Tru snapped back. "Well you still can. Tell your bro what's so bad about her know? Maybe Davis is right maybe she can help." Harrison suggested. "Yea, an' maybe Jack is a good guy." Tru replied back as Carrie walked out. Tru glared at her angrily, Carrie debated knocking on the window an try talking to her, but decided against it an instead got into her car an headed to a local bar to meet up with her 'patient', Jack.

"But I thought you were okay with her?" Harrison asked. "Yea, until Davis told her. How could he Harry? Really did he think I'd just be okay with it?!" Tru snapped back. "Easy sis you're beef is with D' not me. You just chill, go do what you do. Let your little bro handle it." Harrison told her concern in his voice. "Ok, but don't do anything stupid.." "Promise. I'll catch you later.." "Bye.." Tru said hanging up.


End file.
